Renacer o Nuevo Camino
by LaBev713
Summary: Todo transcurre un año despúes de la muerte de Aizen, Ichigo ahora sale con Inoue, Una niña llega a la vida Kuchiki Rukia, es una amenaza o una esperanza, una nueva vida y sentimientos encontrados y una muerte inesperada llega su vida. *Descontinuado*
1. reasignada

**capitulo 1: reasignada**

N/A pues que les digo, en mi primer fanic había escrito sobre la despedida de Ichigo y Rukia, la trama es un poco diferente.

simbología

¨Díalogos¨

_Flash back............Fin del Flash back ( solo habrá uno )_

_lest's go_

Una mañana muy tranquila, salía el sol y alumbraba con sus primeros rayos, la habitación de Ichigo Kurosaki, un chico ya de 16 años de edad.

ya que se habían vuelto muy cercanos, he Ichigo le tuvo mucho cariño hacia ella ( Ichigo debe de estar loco o ciego ), despúes de 1 mes se volvieron novios ( de seguro le hizo algo Inoue con las cosas raras que cocina )lo cúal hizo sentir destrozada a cierta shinigami que vivía en la misma habitación del chico; despúes de 5 meses ha Rukia la habían llamado desde lasociedad de almas.

-¨Ichigo¨- decia la ojiazul

-¨mmm...¨- murmuraba el pelinaranja

-¨voy a salir¨-

-¨y, ¿Qué qieres que yo haga¨- decía el pelinaranja con sarcasmo

-¨oí, Ichigo, te estoy avisando, ya que siempre me regañas cada vez que salgo sin tu permiso "mamá"¨-decía la ojiazul

-¨oé, enana no me digas hací o...¨- detuvo la frase el pelinaranja

-¨¿o qué?¨- amenazo Rukia

-¨maldita, enana¨- dijo Ichigo ya furioso

-¨no me digas enana o..¨

-¨¿o qué?¨- amenazo Ichigo.

Los dos quedarón callados, como un jake mate.

Rukia salíó de la habitación de naranjadito.

* * *

Rukia se dirijía hacía la tienda de Urahara para dejarlo a cargo de su gigai, para ir directo a la sociedad de almas; al entrar se encontro con Jinta y Ururu limpiando el patio delantero, como siempre Jinta se aprovechaba de la pobre Ururu, estirandole los cabellos en eso entra tessai y le saluda con un cordial saludo, he invita a la ojiazul a pasar, en eso Urahara se ve que esta contando el dinero de sus ultimas vendimias.

-¨hola, kuchiki-san¨- un saludo de parte del tendero

-¨Urahara, dejemos los saludos para otro momento, ahora mismo tengo prisa¨- decía la ojiazul con un poco de prisa

-¨oo..., ya veo y ¿en que te puedo ayudar?¨-preguntaba Urahara

-¨¿podrias cuidar mi gigai mientras regreso de la sociedad de almas?¨- preguntaba la ojiazul

-¨claro, no tienes por que preguntar, kuchiki-san¨- decía Urahara.

antes de que Rukia pudiera salir Urahara le pregunto que si iba a donde la sociedad de almas, Rukia asintío con la cabeza si, mientras salía de su gigai para poder ir a la S.S.

_Flash Back_

_Hace unos meses, hubo una reunion en la sociedad de almas, para combocar a los capitanes de los 13 escuadrones, para dar aviso que los 13 escuadrones, ( descartando a los tenientes y capitanes ) estariana cargo de un subordinado, el cúal tenía que ser entrenado durante 2 años para ser exactos._

_Los subordinados serían muy jovenes ( niños muertos recientemente ), entre las edades de 12 a 14 años, aquellos niños subplantarián a los shinigamis dentro de una epoca dada._

_Rukia fue informada un mes despúes, para que un mes despúes se reportara lista para recibir a aquel niño, en un tiempo dado reclutaran a aquellos niños que serían los siguientes._

_Fin Flash Back_

A Rukia al llegar le entregarón una lista con los nombres de algunos niños con sus habilidades:

Yuki Awasiku

_Exelente utilizando su katana._

Beyond Cass

_Bueno en combate a cuerpo._

Liess Disck

_Bueno en el Shumpo y exelente con la katana_

Dark Light

_Exelente conducta y bueno con el kiduo_

Play Iswaki

_Pertenece a una de las cuatro casa noblez, exelente uso del shumpo, maneja el Bankai y exelente conducta._

_-¨_¡¡¡sorprendente play iswaki es increible y perteneciente a una de las casas noblez_!!!¨-_ la ojiazul, grito y se sorprendío

En ese mismo momento aparecío Renji con el rostro de preocupación

-¨¡¡¡Rukia, ¿qué sucede Rukia? ¿estas bien? ¿estas herida? ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué gritasare?!!!¨- decía Renji muy preocupado

-¨Renji, tranquilizate, relajate o lo que sea, pero ya callate¨- decía Rukia muy furiosa

-¨o..., perdona, pero te escuche gritar y por eso viene lo más pronto posible¨- decía Renji más tranquilo

-¨¿qué como quieres que actue con asombro entonces, si lo tomás como un grito de auxilio?¨-preguntaba la ojiazul con sarcasmo

-¨o ya entendi, ya chupe¨- decía Renji muy enojado -¨pero ¿por qué gritaste?¨-

-¨me sorprendí¨- decía la ojiazul

-¨¿por qué?¨- preguntaba Renji

-¨por que estaba observando esta lista¨- mostrandole la lista

Rukia llevo la hoja con la lista de los nuevos niños hacia donde estaba Renji para que la examinara

-¨¡¡¡¡increible estos niños son superdotados, en esto de ser un shinigami!!!!¨-

-¨SI tienes toda la razón¨- asintía la ojiazul

-¨oé, Renji¨-

-¨¿qué sucede Rukia?¨- preguntaba Renji

-¨tu sabés, ¿donde serán asignados los nuevos niños?¨- preguntaba la ojiazul

-¨si, dentro de los cuarteles del primer escuadrón¨- respóndia a la pregunta de Rukia

-¨ya veo¨-

En eso empezarón a caminar los dos pasarón pasillos, cuarteles y casa para hací llegar a los primeros cuarteles; cuando llegarón, al entrar se encontrarón con otros shinigamis, tenintes y capitanes de los escuadrónes que presenciaban la situación de otros escuadrónes, aquellos asíntian parados esperando a que mencionaran su nombre para recibir el subordinador.

15 minutos despúes

El capitan yamamoto entro, pero entrego la lista a un shinigami que esperaba a su lado, y hacía a la ojiazul aguardar hasta que la nombraran para dar a su cargo al subordinador que estaría bajo su mando, los shinigamis que eran nombrados iban pasando por aquel subordinado que tendrian que cuidar durante 2 años, entrenarlo, educarlo y todo lo que a ella le enseñarón en 150 años; los niños eran altos otros bajos, gordito, flacos, algunos hasta eran los colores de sus cabellos eran locos y lo que noto la mayoría de diferentes edades todos, la ojiazul miraba y ansiaba con ganas que ya fuera su turno ya que tenía ganas de regresar al mundo humano para comer algo ya que había salido sin comer.

Despúes de que algunos niños ya fueron entregados bajo la responsabilidad de algun shinigami hablo aquel que estaba entregando los niño.

-¨bien, bien ya todos atentos, a aquellos shinigamois que se les ha dejado ha cargo de un niño, lo tienen que cuidar y entrenarlo por el resto de este año y el otro , seran reasignados, es decir seran cambiados de lugar o algunos permaneceran en la sociedad de almas¨- decía el shinigami

-¨¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!¨- la ojiazul se sorprendio de lo que acababa de decir aquel shinigami

en eso nombraron a la ojiazul, pero ella no respondio hasta la segunda llamada

-¨oooo..., si¨-

en eso se escucho una gran exploción cerca del lugar.

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya acabe, que bueno!!!, bueno y que les parecio el primer capitulo ustedes digan y yo subo ( no se cuando pero yo actualizo ) bueno acepto un regalito, aplausos, tomatazos yo que se pero al menos dejanmen un reviews sip. Por el momento les dejo un adelanto:

**-¨mi nombre................................ y ustedes mi sirvientes y me serviran ¡¡¡¡ahora resconoscamen!!!!, maldición¨-**

ja se despide

Lonesliness713


	2. conociendo a la malcrida

**conociendo a la malcriada**

N/A no pues esto es mi ¨gran¨ historia (eso digo yo).

N/A Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo-sama, yo solo me entretengo, si no Inoue ya estary muerta y haria oficial el Ichiruki.

!!!comenzemos pero ya¡¡¡

* * *

En eso una gran explosión se escucho cerca del lugar donde se daba la entrega de los subordinados; antes de que tocara a la ojiazul, los shinigamis que se encontraban cerca y dentro de los cuarteles del primer escuadrón, los tenientes cerca junto con algunos capitanes presentes, furon a ver que sucedia en aquel lugar, ya que era una falta de respeto interrumpir algo como esto.

Los tenientes como Renji, Hinomori, Matsumoto entre más se estaban acercando a aquel lugar, al igual algunos capitanes a observar la situación y el porque de aquella dicha exploción.

-¨Qué habra ocurrido?¨- se preguntaba a sí mismo Renji

-¨No lo sé¨- decía Hinomori contestando a Renji

-¨oh... ¿Hinomori?¨- preguntaba de nuevo Renji -¨¿Qué haces aqui?¨-

-¨deja las preguntas para despúes¨- decía Hinomori muy sería

-¨!!vayamos¡¡¨-decía Hinomori alejandose

Al llegar al lugar se encotraron a una multitud de gente que se había percartado de lo sucedído; Renji quiso saber que era lo que la gente observaba en la cima del edificio, hací que alzo su mirada para poder observar, pero los rayos de calaban en los ojos, pudo aprecíar la figura de una chica que era iluminada por los rayos del sol por detrás de la chica, se podía mirar su simple rostro que contaba con una expreción seria, tenía el ceño fruñido, no se veía muy contenta, de repente todos callaron quería escuchar lo que iba a decír la chica.

-¨todos escuchen¨-pronunciaba muy sería la chica

-¨mi nombre es Samantha Alaste y ustedes mis sirvientes quiero decír los queme sirven si no me entienden, reconoscamen todos yo soy su Sama- ahora se podía decír que lo decía era más divertido

En eso todos se hecharon a reír, ella hizo gestos de rabia y fruño a un más, parecía que estaba a punto de lloriquiar, en esohecho unos grito al viento.

-¨¡¡Quieren callarse, malditos, son una bola de criados, algún día me reconocerán y yo sere superiór a ustedes¨- decía ella muy decidida

En eso se escucho una voz proveniente de una shinigami que hablaba desde la parte baja de aquel edificio.

-¨¡¡Idiota!!!, provocas una exploción que provoca destrucción, para dar un dicurso que das para llamar la atención de todos¨- era la ojiazul muy enojada

-¨hací que te revelas ante tu superior, a mí, Samantha- Sama¨- decía la chica dirigiendose a la ojiazul

-¨¡ha!¨- rio la ojiazul -¨¡¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR, QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR !!¨-decía la ojiazul con sarcasmo

-¨maldició, ¡¡QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA!!¨- decía la chica -¨mmm..., ah maldición eso es de Alicia, MALDICIÓN, tu tienes la culpa¨- decía la chica muy enojada señalando a la ojiazul

-¨¡¿Qué?, tú tienes toda la culpa de no saber lo que dices y culpas a los demás, eres un chica tertaruda!¨- pronunciaba la ojiazul hechando chispa

En eso la chica bajo del edificio ya se podía contemplar la figura de la chica tenía entre unos 12 a 13 años de edad no usaba la ropa de un shinigami un kinomo, usaba unos pantalónes negros, tenía el cabello corto, una blúsa negra no usaba mangas llevaba una tipo pañoleta que cubri por completo su cuello observaron la gente que permanecia hay, para hablar muy seriamente con la shinigami, para entonces la gente ya contemplaba la batalla verbal entre la chica y la shinigami, pero en eso se escucho una fría voz que provenía de entre la gente

-¨Rukia¨-

-¨Nii-sama¨- decía la ojiazul sorprendida pero a la vez decidida -¨puedo atacarle yo sola Nii-sama, yo me encargare¨-

-¨ha..., quiero ver que lo hagas¨- decía la chica forzando su expreción

-¨Rukia, detente¨- pronuncio Byakuya muy friamente

-¨Nii...-sama¨- muy sorprendida de que su hermano la detenga

-¨Oé..., ¿Qué demonios te pasa¨- dijo la chica muy enojada

-¨Rukia, para para la familia noble kuchiki, rebajarse hasta estos extremos y con gente sin educación... es una desonra¨- decia Byakuya tan secamente

Antes las palabras de este, la chica cerro fuertemente los puños hasta casi desangrar y aferro y sus dientes, fruño el ceño aun más y prodijo con unas palabras un poco más relajada y con una sonrisa aún más.

-¨no digas estupideses, yo soy superior a tí y hare que me reconozcas principalmente,.... ¡¡MALDITO VIEJO!!¨- dijo lo ultimo como una amenaza

Al escuchar las palabras provenientes de la chica, la gente puso una mueca de susto, como una novata podia hablarle hací a el gran noble Kuchiki Byakuya-sama casi rey de la sociedad de almas, el creador de todo, era el más deseado por la mujeres, los hombres lo envidiaban y lo verenavan como el superior que era y como devía ser.

-¨¡¡¡TÚ!!! LA CRIDA, QUÉ DIJO ESO¨- eso le había dolido a la ojiazul

-¨¡¡¡¿como demonios me dijiste ENANA¨- entonando esa palabra ¡SI! ¨esa¨ palabra

-¨¡¡TÚ!!!, ya me colmate mocosa del demonio, esto va hacer una batalla entre TU Y YO¨-

-¨¡¡¡¡SI!!!! una batalla entre tu y yo¨-

Las 2 se mirarón, era una mirada penetrante a punto de ¨matarse¨ entre ellas, la fría voz de Kuchiki Byakuya las detuvo para aclarar algo.

-¨si ustedes tienen las agallas para pelear entre ustedes¨- hizo una pequeña pausa -¨lo haran... contra mi las dos juntas¨-

-¨Nii-sama ¿qué esta diciendo?¨- confundida la ojiazul

-¨eso sería muy facil y hací me reconoceras¨-

-¨ustedes trabajaran en equipo¨-

-¨pero, ¿como quiere que trabajemos en equipo?¨-

-¨Rukia primero confirma las cosas, antes de hablar¨- dijo alejandose

-¨¿qué quizo decír?¨- pregunto confundida la ojiazul

continuara

* * *

¿que les pareció?¿tomatazoz? un regalito

o algo animen k me muero, bueno mejor no exagero ¬¬

bueno nos vemos en el proximo capi

adios!!!!


	3. Una Promesa, Una Oportunidad Desperdicia

**Una Promesa, Oportunidad Desperdiciada**

simbologia

**-¨dialogos¨-**

_Flash back... fin de flash back_

* * *

Despúes de la "agradable" entrada de Samantha cerca de las oficinas del primer escuadrón, la gran platica de Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia había quedado aun más confundida por tales palabras de su hermano, hací que siguio su paso de nuevo a los cuarteles del primer escuadrón.

parecía que estaba ya iendo a la salida, los shinigamis seguían su paso Rukia quedo un poco fuera de lugar todo se le venía en cima por lo que sucedío con la chica que por cierto detrás de ella venía la chica causante de todo, parecía que iba un poco desconcertada miraba de arriba abajo los cuarteles miraba y examinaba las vestimentas de los shinigamis, todos llevaban consigo una katana y vestimentas negras; al darse cuenta Rukia de la precencia de la chica, Rukia volto causando que la chica que la seguía se detubiera:

**-¨¿Qué te sucede?¨-** dijo la ojiazul un poco enojada **-¨llevas un buen de rato siguiendome¨-**

**-¨yo... nada, ¿como crees?¨-** dijo la chica, con un poco de miedo de tan mala actitud de la shinigami

**-¨no voy a creer nada, ¿que sucede?¨- **

**-¨bueno... yo... esto¨-**

**-¨habla ya o calla¨-**

**-¨bueno, ¿por qué me jodes con esa mala actitud¨-** dijo la chica con un poco más de valor

**-¨y aún lo preguntas¨- **con cara de obvio

**-¨¿qué te hice?¨-** la chica un poco desconcertada

**-¨para empezar me pusiste en vergúenza en frente de todos y de mi nii-sama, y casi aplastas el orgullo de la familia Kuchiki y todavía lo preguntas¨-** hechando chispa la ojiazul

**-¨¡¡¡ok, ok!!!, ya entendi tu me odias y yo aún sigo perdida¨-**

**-¨¿como que estas perdida?¨-** dijo la ojiazul confundida y más tranquila

**-¨si, me dijerón que el shinigami a cargo de mí murio combatiendo a un hollow a se poco¨-** dijo sin ninguna expreción en el rostro

**-¨oh, lo siento¨-**

**-¨no importa siempre he estado sola, para mí ya no es novedad que la gente muera¨-** dijo con una voz tan fría y un poco trizte

Rukia la miro con un poco de lastima en el rostro tras lo dicho.

**-¨púes mira yo estoy buscando un subordinador, si quieres yo te entreno¨-**

**-¨¿en serio?¨-**

Pero antes de la respuesta de la ojiazul, una de las paredes de las oficinas del primer escúadron se derrumbarón, se pudieron aprecíar cuatro personas, llevaban unas vestimentas raras y unas mascaras que cubrian sus rostros lo unico que los diferenciaba eran unos números que llevaban en sus espaldas. Uno de ellos hablo, número 2:

**-¨Somos de la pratrulla de la Sociedad de Almas¨- **levantando una tarjeta

**-¨Samantha Alaste, quedas arrestada, por interrumpimiento de la vía publica y daños a las estructuras¨-** dijo el 1

**-¨¡¡¿QUÉ?!!¨-** pego un grito

Los dos ultimos se acercaron a Samantha deteniendola de los brazos y piernas, en eso Rukia se acerco al ver tan escena más patetica de tal patrulla.

**-¨esperen... un... momento¨- **dijo la ojiazul con esfuerzo **-¨¡¡QUÉ SE DETENGAN!!¨- **grito la ojiazul

Los dos soltarón a Samantha dejandola caer junto con Rukia topando con el piso.

**-¨¡Eso dolio, maldición!¨-** se escucho el disgusto de la chica

Rukia se levanto muy disgustada ante la diciplina de la patrulla.

**-¨¿como la dejarián libre?¨-** pregunto la ojiazul

**-¨no podemos, son ordenes¨- **dijo el número 3

**-¨ya veo... entonces¨- **dijo la ojiazul **-¨no me queda otra opción¨-**

Samantha penso penso que al menos, una sola vez en su vida a alguién le importara, pero esa pequeña ezperanza se estaba desvaneciendo.

Había pensado que Rukia queria venganza por las horribles palabras que había dicho a su hermano, se llevaban tan mal, pero llegar tan lejos que apenas había conocido en el extremo de un edificio, pero sacarla de aquel problema que ella misma había causado, no lo creía, penso en pagar lo que había hecho y no hecharse de cabeza.

**-¨ustedes pueden...¨-** dijo la chica pero unas palabras se la adelantaron

**-¨irse,... sin esta malcriada¨-** se pudo escuchar la rapida frase proveniente de los labios de la ojiazul, sonriendo y señalando a la chica con su dedo pulgar

**-¨¿qué estas diciendo?¨-** dijo con asombro la chica que estaba a punto de entregarse y no meterla en más problemas de lo que ya estaba

**-¨si, yo me encargare de castigarla como mi subordinadora, durante los 2 años¨-** había desperdiciado una valiosa oportunidad

_Flash Back_

_En la misma reunión, unos minutos antes de la exploción causada por Samantha._

_El shinigami a cargo del papeleo y el enlistado de los niños que serían asignados a los shinigamis; dijo algunas palabras que inquietarón a la shinigami._

_-¨uno de ustedes... tal vez, no reciba a alguien durante esta entrega por algunas causas que dare a conocer al shinigami a cargo¨- dijo cortando rapidamente_

_La shinigami fue nombrada._

_-¨Kuchiki Rukia¨-_

_-¨¡si!¨- contesto la ojiazul_

_El shinigami, al nombrarla le conto que el chico que le tocaría, su alma antes de llegar a la sociedad de almas fue atacado por un hollow, no se sabía si el chico había muerto aún más de lo que ya estaba o se había tranformado en un hollow que aún seguía vagando en la sociedad de almas, Rukia ante dicha notica le dio un poco de lastima pero a la vez un poco de alegria al poder regresar al mundo de los humanos pero, ella queria segír en la sociedad de almas ya queno pasaba tiempo con su hermano, ni con los sus conocidos como Renji apenas y pudo hablar con él al llegar a la SS, hací que no se rindio y buscaria alguna forma de permanecer en la socedad de almas._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Rukia había recordado la situción a la que había ido a parar, desechando la oportunidad de regresar al mundo humano, pero reflexiono que Ichigo estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva vida junto a Inoue y penso en no entrometerse demás sabía que le dolía y que no podía soportarlo, penso en no entrometerse aún más y seguír adelante y no un dirse con el pasado y lo mejor era continuar en la sociedad de almas y ya no mentirse con las iluciones de estar junto con Ichigo en el mundo humano, era lo peor de los sentimientos que teniá a un humano y lo mejor era partiendo de la sociedad de almas y avanzar hacía el otro lado del cristal y ya no cuestionar más el destino.

**-¨yo me hare cargo de ella durante los 2 años y me quedare en la SS y la educare y le enseñare todo lo que sé¨-** dijo la ojiazul con determinación para aclarar sus objetivos

**-¨¿estas segura?, tu eres una kuchiki, no tienes por que cargar con estos problemas¨-** pregunto el 4

**-¨¿qué no acabas de escuchar lo que dije hace un momento¨- **dijo un poco molesta la ojiazul

**-¨si, lo escuche y los demás¨-** afirmando

**-¨¿entoncés?¨-**

**-¨esta bién, kuchiki-san, pero..., ¿como podremos comfirmar lo que acaba de aclarar?¨-** preguto el 4

**-¨bueno, pueden utilizar como prueba la batalla que tendre con Byakuya¨-** dijo la chica

**-¨oh..., ¡buena idea!¨-**dijo la ojiazul

**-¨bien, pero necesitamos una fecha exacta¨-**

**-¨¡y la tendrán!¨-** dijo la chica con entuciasmo

**-¨bien¨-** dijo el 1 ya retirandose y dejando a la chica con la ojiazul

Despúes de la ida de la patrulla, Samantha aún tenía dudas de por que Rukia la había ayudado con tan poco de conocerla.

**-¨oé... ¿por qué me ayudaste?¨-**

**-¨por qué quiero mi venganza¨-**

**-¨¡¿venganza?!¨-** se sorprendio la chica -¨en verdad tienes rencor o por cierto... gracias... ¿esto?¨-

**-¨Kuchiki Rukia¨-** dijo la ojiazul

**-¨Alaste Samantha¨- **dijo la chica

_continuara..._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿qué les pareció? ¿bueno o malo?_

*ya no lo iba a continuar pero no se, me aburri

*esto es como un prologo (demaciado largo, no creen)

*el siguiente capi se trata de Ichigo

¡¡¡adios!!!


	4. Y Todo Comienza

_**Y Todo Comienza**_

**¨dialogós¨**

_flash back... fin del flash back_

* * *

Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde lo ocurrido, Rukia había permanecido en la sociedad de almas, despúes de lo ocurrido en el mundo humano con Ichigo e Inoue, estaba viviendo en la casa de su hermano Byakuya junto con Samantha entrenandola para que su condena acabara y también como lo había promentído, era como su nueva partida a una nueva vida para ol vidar todo.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Karakura todo transcurria bien, uno que otro hollow a parecía pero un chico de cabellera llamativa anaranjada los derrotaba como piezas de domino, era nada más y nada menos que Kurosaki Ichigo que por cierto todo en su vida marchaba como andadera, todo le estaba saliendo bien, ya era un chico "normal", ya iba bien en el instituto era un alumno promedío, tenía una mejor comunicación con sus hermanas, y su padre estaba pero que nunca, perecía que estaba celoso de su propio hijo ya que tenía una vida social, asistia a fiestas era un poco más abierto hacía el mundo que lo rodeaba, las chicas se le acercaban más al chico al saber que era muy divertido y tenía otros veneficios que ellas mismas podrián aprovechar estando con él, pero también sabían que tenía una novia, pero algunas sabían que su relación no le estaba saliendo del todo bien, él sabía perfectamente que algo le faltaba, ya no sabía con quién tener sus peleas verbales, ya estaba solo en su habitación y algo le preocupaba, desde que Rukia se había ido algo lo incomodaba como la pesadilla que tenía cada noche que le quitaba el sueño y lo ponia pensativo.

Esa pesadilla consistia en que alguién gritaba el nombre de Rukia muchas veces era la voz de una niña como de 12 o 13 años, el sitio era como un bosque cubierto de nieve pura, es un lugar cubierto por grandes árboles como pinos, arbustos era un lugar un poco rocoso se podía apreciar un hollow gigante no se podía medir su magnitud de reiatsu el final de su pesadilla se puede aprecíar una flor camesí con manchas de sangre pero jamás se sabe quién fue el que derramo esas manchas de sangre; Ichigo a estado un poco preocupado, ya habián transcurrido 2 semanas desde que Rukia se había marchado y no tenía ninguna noticia de Rukia, así que de decidio ir con Urahara a ver que sucedía, así que saliendo del instituto se puso en marcha, para ver que sucedia.

Saliendo del instituto Ichigo se había dirijido directamente a la casa de Urahara, pero no iba solo, iba acompañado de su novia, Inoue, para ver que le había sucedido a su amiga Kuchiki-san, ¿por ya no asistia al instituto? o ¿por qué ninguna noticia?; al llegar al establecimiento como siempre Jinta y Ururu estban compitiendo por ver quien ganaba para alsar el almacén de Urahara.

**-¨¡piedra, papel o tijera¨-** deciá Jinta presionado, ya qué iba perdiendo

**-¨Jinta-kun, esta es tu ultima oportunidad y tu recojes el almacén¨-** decía la pequeña Ururu con un poco de timides

**-¨Ururu callate, yo el gran Jinta ganara¨-** decía Jinta con seguridad -¨papel, piedra o tijera¨-

En ese mismo momento una pequeña venita aperació en la mano de Jinta y su rostro cambió por uno de enojo, furia y coraje tras a ver pérdido.

**-¨¿yo perdí?, ¡¡¡no puede ser!!! ¨-** grito Jinta a los 4 vientos

En eso el chico naranja trato de hablar con alguno de los 2, ya que no tenía tiempo.

**-¨esto... ¿se encuentra Urahara-san?¨-** pregunto el chico naranja

**-¨si... se encuentra dentro de la tienda¨-** decía la timida de Ururu, señalando la tienda donde posiblemente se encontraba Urahara

**-¨oh... gracias¨-** decía el pelinaranja tocandose el cabello con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda la tenía entrelazada con la de su acompañante

Ante lo dicho, Jinta se dio cuenta que era la misma chica que trajo antes y se podía notar por sus pechonalidades, pero esta vez se fijo en la forma en que la traiba consigo e hizo uno de sus comentarios.

**-¨oé, oé... es en serio ¿qué demonios paso con tu otra noviecita?¨-** decía Jinta un poco desconcertado de lo acontecido

**-¨¡¿qué demonios dices?!¨-** pronunció Ichigo con una expreción en su cara que daba miedo

**-¨¡¡¿QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHASTE?!!, lo dire de nuevo ¿QUÉ... DONDE... QUEDO LA CHICA... LA SHINIGAMI¨-** dijo Jinta acentando las ultimas palabras

-**¨maldición, no tengo que dar explicaciónes a un mocoso o dar actualizaciónes de lo que sucede en mi vida ultimamente¨-** dijo el pilinaranja dejando atras a Jinta

**-¨pero..., ¿por qué?¨-** decía Jinta, en eso su rotro cambió demparecer a un sorprendido **-¨pero ustedes eran el uno para el otro¨-**

El chico naranja lo ignoro por el simple hecho de estar ahí era por la desapereción de la ojiazul, era obvio la causa, pero algo lo tenía un poco preocupado como que le haya sucedido algo ya que al menos le hubiera dicho algo, aún recordaba su ultima conversación _(primer capitulo)_, se había dado cuenta de que la hacía falta su acompañante y que no se refería a la compañia de su léon de peluche Kon, esa clase de compañia no era la suya.

Al entrar a la tienda de Urahara, Ichigo solto la mano de Inoue, la chica se dio cuenta del tal acto de su compañero y penso que todavía seguía molesto por tal acto que había tratado de hacer algunas noches.

_Flash Back_

_Ichigo e Inoue había llegado directamente a la casa de Inoue despúes de llegar de una fiesta hecha por su amigo keigo para conocer chicas durante el transcurso de aquella fiesta, se podía observar que su novia había bebido de más, había bebido que se podían escuchar puras idioteces provenientes de ella, mientras que Ichigo solo había bebido unas cúantas, por la misma razón en la que había llebado a Inoue a su casa esa misma noche ya que su acompañante se caia de borracha en la fiesta._

_Al llegar, Ichigo apenas y podía con Inoue; Inoue iba colgando del cuello de Ichigo, mientra que Ichigo la tomaba de la cadera con su mano derecha para que no cayera, mientras que con la izquierda tenia su mano entrelazada con la de su acompañante._

_-kurosaki-...kun- decía la ebria de Inoue  
_

_-oé, Inoue... ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba Ichigo por la forma en que se encontraba su acompañante_

_-si,... kuro... saki-kun- respondio la chica_

_-Inoue, no soy tonto, no estas bien-_

_-pero si... me encuertro... mejor que nunca... kurosaki...-kun- dijo Inoue muy animada-acaso... tú no... kurosaki-kun-_

_-¿que quieres decir con eso... Inoue?-  
_

_Ichigo sabía muy bien que al estar ebrio alguíen podía decir sus verdades, bajo el control del alchol pero que en esta situación Inoue no era la exepción, como se dijo antes, estaba diciendo puras estupideces, Ichigo al darse cuenta de esto trato de llevarse a Inoue a su casa ya que en medio de la fiesta la chica se estaba desnudando arriba de una mesa._

_-kurosaki-kun...¡ji! ¿me lo haces?- decía Inoue muy quitada de la pena_

_-¡¿qué demonios dices Inoue?!- decía Ichigo con cara de sorpresa -¡maldición! no debiste beber tanto-_

_-kurosaki-kun... ¿acaso no te... gusto?- desia Inoue un poco desanimeda -¿acaso te gusta la enana?-_

_-Inoue, yo no debi- Ichigo sorprendido -¡¿qué demonios dijiste Inoue? y ¿a qué te refieres con enana?-_

_-si... la metro... y medio- afirmo Inoue_

_-Inoue, si te escojí fue por que...- pero el pelinaranja fue interrumpido_

_-ahora... me vas a decir... yo fui la elejida- dijo con disguto_

_-¡¿quieres calmarte?, además ¡tu fuiste la que coménzo!- grito el pelinaranja_

_-¡¡¿quieres irte ya?, si no tienes nada que hacer aqui!!- _

_Ichigo había salido dando un portazo, con el ceño frunido, con una actitud de muy mala manera, sus pasos eran firmes al caminar, no podía darse el lujo de que le gritaran menos los efectos del alchol, para complacer los deseos lujuriosos de cierta chica, además el era un chico respetuoso, no se aprovecharía de ella en ese estado._

_A la mañana siguiente en el instituto, Inoue se había disculpado con Ichigo, por la mala manera en la que se había comportado, he Ichigo no tuvo ninguna opcion, así que termino disculpandose, pero aún seguían molesto por las horribles cosas que había dicho de su acompañante._

_Fin del Flash Back_

**-¨Urahara-san¨-** dijo Ichigo al entrar

**-¨oh... kurosaki-san-** dijo Urahara mientras se tapaba con su gran abanico **-hola, tanto tiempo sin verte¨-**

**-¨deja las escusas para despúes Urahara-san¨-** dijo Ichigo muy serio

**-¨y dime ¿qué se te ofrece?¨- **

**-¨venía a ver, si me llevabas a la sociedad de almas¨-**

**-¨¿para ver a kuchiki-san? supongo yo¨-** pregunto Urahara

**-¨Urahara-san, solo calla y llevame¨-**

**-¨entiendo¨-** dijo Urahara levantandose **-¨solo que te llevaras una gran sorpresa¨-**

-**¨¿a qué te refieres Urahara-san¨-** pregunto Ichigo

_continuara.._.

* * *

**Notas del autora**

***¿qué les pareció? **

***lo se muy corto**

***Ichigo e Inoue son novios**

***lo que Inoue queria era hacer el amor**

***el siguiente capitulo aparecera Rukia y Samantha**

**un review alimenta mi mente**


	5. Encuentro con la Fruteria

Inconsciente-mente alocada

**¨Diálogos¨ **

_Pensamientos_

_Flash back_

Lugar: Hospital de la sociedad de almas, situado en la cuarta división.

Hora: 4:30 de la mañana, 2 días después del accidente causado por la bestia

En el hospital de la cuarta división, yace un chico de cabellos naranjas dormido en un asiento de la sala de espera junto con su novia de también cabellos naranjas ya que no había dormido en toda la noche por la misma preocupación de su _''amiga''_ mientras que la chica estaba despierta observando al peli naranja como dormía, ya que este se estaba recargando en las piernas de la chica, parecía que estaba soñando pues emitía unos cuantos gemidos y hacía movimientos leves, ante esto la chica acerco su rostro hacia el chico dispuesta a besarlo tan cerca de sus labios, dijo unas cuantas palabras:

**-¨** **kurosaki-kun¨- **dijo la chica cerca de él

**-¨ mmm…¨-** dijo sin abrir los ojos

**-¨ ¿te puedo besar?¨- **pregunto la chica tímidamente

**- ¨ha¨-** dijo el peli naranja sin respuesta alguna

**- ¨kurosaki-kun¨-** dijo rosando los labios del chico

Los labios del chico y la chica seguían rosando, la chica trato de profundizar el beso y trato de que el peli naranja abriera la boca, para poder lograrlo trato primero de juntar más sus rostros pero no logro pues seguía dormido y luego trato con su propia lengua, trato de meter su lengua en los labios del peli naranja, cometiendo su cometido lo había logrado y con ello trato de que el peli naranja despertara para que lo hiciera conscientemente por sí mismo y trato de hablar entre el beso:

**- ¨Ku…rosaki…-kun¨-** dijo ella tratando de despertarlo

**- ¨ ¿qué… su…cede?...¨-** dijo sin terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido

**- ¨ ¿esto está bien para ti verdad?¨-** pregunto la peli naranja

El chico quiso responder pero no pudo solo esforzándose.

**-¨ha… esto está bien¨-** dijo el peli naranja

**-¨te amo… kurosaki-kun¨-** dijo la peli naranja

**-¨yo también te amo… Rukia¨-** dijo el chico inconscientemente, el chico peli naranja había dicho eso confundiendo a la chica (Inoue) con Rukia y eso que aun seguía durmiendo en sus piernas, la chica había quedado sorprendida por tal respuesta del chico tanto como pasarlo inadvertido y siguió besando pero algo los había interrumpido a medio beso, era una niña que estaba despierta a altas horas de la noche con una cara de pocos amigos, llevaba ropa normal y una mirada de muérete maldita, que si con la mirada matara ella ya hubiera muerto (ojala las miradas mataran para que ella ya hubiera muerto ¬¬) los observaba con asco e Inoue volteo y la observo de arriba para abajo, ella se acerco más.

**-¨ ¡oye, si quieres zorrearme mejor me doy unas cuanta vueltas y me hechas una mejor mirada, no lo crees!¨-** dijo la chica levantando la voz para captar su atención

**-¨que dijiste niñata¨-** dijo la peli naranja en defensa suya

**-¨lo que escuchaste o acaso estas sorda¨-** dijo la chica con un tono molesto, para molestarla aun más se dio unas cuantas vueltas y se paro y como en una pasarela iba modelando alrededor de la peli naranja **-¨contenta¨-** con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro

**-¨ni que estuvieras tan buena¨-** dijo la peli naranja con un toque de triunfo en su mirada

**-¨yo no diría en tu defensa o quieres morir¨-** dijo la chica con un tono amenazante (yo no me metería con Sam una maniática, asesina, sin razón alguna ya entenderán)

**-¨no puedes matarme, soy el personaje más sobrevalorado, no moriré ¨-** dijo la chica levantándose retirando la cabeza del peli naranja para arreglar cuentas con la chiquilla

**-¨si como sea¨-** dijo la chica acercándose a toda prisa y lo que hizo fueron algunos ''arreglos''

*ESCENA BORRADA POR

TV TOKIO Y LA CENSURA

AMERICANA EN EL NOMBRE

NOMBRE DEL RATING

POR CONTENIDO EXPLICITO MUY FUERTE (GOLPES)*

**-¨y eso es lo que obtienes por ser valorada pechos parlantes¨-** dijo la chica con una mirada de triunfo en su rostro ya que le patio todo, TODO lo que se llama cara

**-¨calla, porque me hiciste esto¨-** dijo Inoue agonizantemente

**-¨calla, maldita o esta vez si te ¡MATO!¨-** dijo un tono excéntrico que daba miedo con furia en sus ojos cuando se trataba de amenazas.

**-¨quiero ver que lo intentes**¨- dijo según ella saliendo victoriosa.

**-¨está bien¨- **satisfactoriamente lo dijo con un tono burlesco con una sonrisa macabra

*DE NUEVO ESCENA CENSURADA*

Después de la ridícula escena provocada por ya saben quien, esta se encontraba en el piso con su cabeza debajo de la planta del pie de la chica la cual había incitado a hacerlo por todos los insultos que le había echado en cara, pero por los gritos que se escuchaban en la habitación donde se encontraban, un chico peli naranja se estaba despertando, ya que no había dormido a causas estas despertó malhumorado y con unas grandes orejeras de campeonato, este grito a toda máquina:

**-¨¡ ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? ¨-** pregunto el chico con enojo

**-¨kurosaki-kun¨-** dijo la peli naranja, con su cabeza pegada al piso pues una pierna lanzaba todo su peso sobre ella, para que no pudiera levantarse de la posición en la que se encontraba pues su cabeza estaba en el piso dejando a su cuerpo en una mala postura.

**-¨demonios¨-** dijo la chica

**-¨Inoue, espera, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo?¨-** dijo el peli naranja al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos

**-¨como dije antes, demonios¨-** dijo la chica

**-¨ ¡tú, mocosa del demonio quítale las manos a mi amiga!¨-** dijo el chico naranja con su ceño fruñido, ella solo y lo único que hizo fue levantar su pie que tenía sobre la cabeza de la peli naranja y lo primero que hizo la peli naranja fue levantarse, echarse a correr a los brazos del chico peli naranja apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico y echarse a llorar en sus brazos.

**-¨ha, toda una zorra¨-** dijo murmurando para sí misma la chica con su mirada en la patética escena que estaba observando

**-¨ ¿estás bien Inoue?¨-** pregunto el peli naranja

**-¨ ¡ha!, gracias por preguntar… Kurosaki-kun¨-** dijo ella con unas lágrimas en su rostro

**-¨me alegro¨**- dijo el peli naranja con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro (la cual me derrite cuando pasan esa tierna mirada en Fade To Black cuando libera a Rukia a ver si se encuentra bien) de repente su mirada cambio de parecer a una con una mirada de inconformidad y cerro sus ojos

**-¨oye, tú la mocosa… ¨-** lo primero que vio al cambiar el ángulo de su mirada fue nada, la chica había salido de la habitación, si ningún ruido de su parte y con unas flechitas rojas (tipo anime n_n) que marcaban su contorno en donde se encontraba antes.

**-¨ah ah, ¿Dónde demonios se metió esa malcriada?, maldita, cuando la vea le voy a meter una madrina que no se la va a acabar, con Kurosaki Ichigo no se juega ¨**- dijo echando a un lado a su acompañante y mirando a todos lados para ver donde se encontraba la chica, pero nada solo polvo pues parecía que había escapado.

**-¨maldición, me ha pillado, maldita mocosa, pero cuando la vuelva a ver no se saldrá con la suya, no es así Inoue¨-** dijo el peli naranja observando a su compañera con una sonrisa en su rostro

**-¨lo que importa ahora es que te encuentras bien, ¿no es así Inoue?¨-**

**-¨hmm… ha, me encuentro bien, excepto que me hice algunos raspones al tratar de liberarme de la niña¨- **dijo con una sonrisa y mostrando sus brazos al peli naranja para que observara.

**-¨me alegro, aprovechando que estamos en el hospital del la cuarta división, te llevare a que te revisen esas heridas¨-** dijo el peli naranja llevándose consigo a la chica

Y así se llevo consigo a la chica, a donde se encontrara una habitación sola para que atendieran a la peli naranja, mientras tanto una chica de nombre Sam se encontraba en su habitación, ya despierta con la mirada perdida en el techo, estaba pensando y recordando lo que había sucedido hace ya 2 días, como si todo hubiera sido su culpa, por las destrucciones causadas, por el daño causado asía Rukia y todo lo demás y todo por su estúpido comportamiento como el de una criada, en eso las cobijas cayeron al suelo y la chica puso sus pies sobre unas sandalias, fue a un pequeño ropero que se encontraba enfrente de su cama, lo abrió y busco dentro del su ropa, la ropa color negra que había utilizado el primer día que había pisado la sociedad de almas, se quito los vendajes de la cabeza y de los brazos, sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando todo desordenado, salió lo más precavida que pudo para que no la pillaran.

**-¨esto será fácil¨-** dijo murmurando **-¨tengo que llegar a la habitación de Rukia, para ver si se encuentra bien y así estaré un poco más tranquila¨-**

Y así Sam se fue cautelosamente por los pasillos del hospital, si, se encontraba con algunos médicos, enfermeras, cuidadores, vigilantes, conserjes y uno que otro paciente que se encontraba en el hospital deambulando a altas horas de la noche y por supuesto que no se quería encontrar de nuevo a esa loca pareja de frutas, ya que de seguro venían de la frutería más cercana, ya que una pechugona y una zanahoria no se encontraban tan seguido pues era raro y menos en parejas, y así siguió su recorrido explorando las habitaciones, pero ninguna era, lo más raro es que se encontró con habitaciones raras como el armario del conserje eso si era normal pero, no un baño petrificado, un paciente muerto pero ya con varios días, no, años muerto, unas alcantarillas, y a una loca pareja, muy loca.

En una habitación cerca del lugar, se escuchaban pequeños gemidos provenientes de la habitación, pues la peli naranja no le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder, le iban a poner alcohol en las heridas que no cerraban y seguían sangrando.

**-¨¡ah! Por favor no¨-** gritaba la peli naranja

**-¨Inoue, ya déjalo, así no se curaran¨-** dijo el peli naranja un poco desconcertado

El chico la detuvo de las manos y las sostuvo por un buen rato hasta que un grito salió de los labios de la chica.

**-¨aaaaaah ¨-** se escucho un grito de la peli naranja **-¨eso dolió y mucho¨-**

**-¨maldición, Inoue, ya todo está bien¨-** dijo el peli naranja con la mirada perdida

En eso una enfermera entro a toda prisa.

**-¨kurosaki Ichigo ¨- **dijo buscándolo señalando con el dedo

**-¨soy yo¨-** dijo el peli naranja acercándose

**-¨ha, ya puede pasar a la habitación de la señorita Kuchiki¨- **

**-¨enserio, porque me tienen esperando aquí durante 2 días y ninguna noticia de ella, ¿por qué?¨- **dijo el peli naranja con enojo

**-¨gomenasai, pero fueron ordenes¨-** dijo le enfermera un poco asustada

**-¨¿de quién?¨-** pregunto el peli naranja tomando a la enfermera por lo hombros, con su ceño fruñido

**-¨gome, pero eso no se lo puedo decir, es información confidencial¨-** dijo esta vez muy asustada la enfermera del chico

**-¨Byakuya¨-** dijo el peli naranja fríamente y fruñendo aun mas su ceño

**-¨Inoue, podrías esperarme aquí un momento¨-**

**-¨aaa, yo también quiero ir, quiero ver como se encuentra Kuchiki-san¨-** dijo la peli naranja con un gesto de inconformidad

**-¨lo siento pero me autorizaron que dejara entrar a una sola persona¨- **

**-¨yo iré, Inoue¨-** fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el peli naranja, antes de salir de la habitación por su propia cuenta

**-¨¡maldición, ¿dónde demonios me encuentro ahora?¨-** dijo la chica sin poder encontrar la habitación de Rukia **-¨primero di vuelta hacia la izquierda, fui adelante, luego a la derecha, y de nuevo a la derecha, y de repente sentí que debía regresarme, y me fui por la derecha o fue izquierda o fue asía adelante, maldición estoy perdida!¨-**

Lo primero que hizo fue regresar, de nuevo todo lo recorrido hasta llegar de nuevo a su otra vez habitación de donde había salido con un enojo y disparate.

**-¨maldición, para qué demonios me fui de aquí, si iba volver de nuevo, esto es el colmo¨-** murmurando para sí misma, camino hacia la puerta de la habitación pero en eso se escucharon algunos pasos que se acercaban, en ese mismo instante Sam entro lo más rápido que pudo a la que había abandonado, ya hace como una hora.

Cuando entro a la habitación, espió cautelosamente y su mirada se centro en la cosa naranja que caminaba con dos piernas, era él, el peli naranjo que se encontró antes con la, pechos parlantes, su enojo creció, no dudo ningún segundo y camino hacia donde se encontraba; los dos gritaron al unisonó:

-¡TU!-

Creo que ya ni me acordaba de esta historia debería continuarla, no creo verdad, de hecho la modifique en mi mente y me ha quedado mejor metiendo a un personaje extra es por lo mismo que ya ni ganas de seguirla xDD y la borrare de Fanfiction.


End file.
